Easily transportable devices with wireless telecommunications capabilities, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, and similar devices, will be referred to herein as user equipment (UE). The term “UE” may refer to a device and its associated Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) that includes a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) application, a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) application, or a Removable User Identity Module (R-UIM) application or may refer to the device itself without such a card. The term “UE” may also refer to devices that have similar capabilities but that are not transportable, such as a desktop computer or a set-top box. A connection between a UE and some other element in a telecommunications network might promote a voice call, a file transfer, or some other type of data exchange, any of which can be referred to as a call or a session.
Some UEs communicate in a circuit switched mode, wherein a dedicated communication path exists between two devices. For the duration of a call or session, all data exchanged between the two devices travels along the single path. Some UEs have the capability to communicate in a packet switched mode, wherein a data stream representing a portion of a call or session is divided into packets that are given unique identifiers. The packets might then be transmitted from a source to a destination along different paths and might arrive at the destination at different times. Upon reaching the destination, the packets are reassembled into their original sequence based on the identifiers.
Communications that take place via circuit switching can be said to occur in the circuit switched domain and communications that take place via packet switching can be said to occur in the packet switched domain. Within each domain, several different types of networks, protocols, or technologies can be used. In some cases, the same network, protocol, or technology can be used in both domains. The wireless communication networks may be based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), or some other multiple access scheme. A CDMA-based network may implement one or more standards such as 3GPP2 IS-2000 (commonly referred to as CDMA 1x), 3GPP2 IS-856 (commonly referred to as CDMA 1xEV-DO), or 3GPP UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System). The modes of access for UMTS are referred to as Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA). A TDMA-based network may implement one or more standards such as 3GPP Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) or 3GPP General Packet Radio Service (GPRS).
GSM is an example of a wireless network standard that uses only the circuit switching mode. Examples of wireless network standards that use only packet switching include GPRS, CDMA 1x EV-DO, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax), and Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), which might comply with Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards such as 802.16, 802.16e, 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, 802.11n, and similar standards. Examples of wireless network standards that may use both circuit switching and packet switching modes include CDMA 1x and UMTS. The IP (Internet Protocol) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is a packet switched technology that allows multimedia content to be transmitted between UEs.
In traditional wireless telecommunications systems, transmission equipment in a base station transmits signals throughout a geographical region known as a cell. As technology has evolved, more advanced equipment has been introduced that can provide services that were not possible previously. This advanced equipment might include, for example, an enhanced node B (ENB) rather than a base station or other systems and devices that are more highly evolved than the equivalent equipment in a traditional wireless telecommunications system. As technology evolves, other access devices might be used to gain access to networks. These devices as well as conventional base stations and various types of radio access technologies may all be referred to herein as ENBs. Such advanced or next generation equipment may be referred to herein as long-term evolution (LTE) equipment, and a packet-based network that uses such equipment can be referred to as an evolved packet system (EPS).